pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
March No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of 'March '(up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s * Billy J Kramer and The Dakotas - Little Children (1964) * Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual (1965) * The Rolling Stones - The Last Time (1965) * Walker Brothers - The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore (1966) * Engelbert Humperdinck - Release Me (1967) * Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick And Tich - Legend Of Xanadu (1968) * The Beatles - Lady Madonna (1968) * Marvin Gaye - I Heard It through the Grapevine (1969) 1970s *Lee Marvin - Wandrin' Star (1970) *Simon & Garfunkel - Bridge Over Troubled Water (1970) *T Rex - Hot Love (1971) *Nilsson - Without You (1972) *Donny Osmond - The Twelfth of Never (1973) *Alvin Stardust - Jealous Mind (1974) *Paper Lace - Billy Don't Be A Hero (1974) *Telly Savalas - If (1975) *Bay City Rollers - Bye Bye Baby (1975) *Tina Charles - I Love To Love (1976) *Brotherhood of Man - Save Your Kisses For Me (1976) *The Manhattan Transfer - Chanson d'Amour (1977) *ABBA - Knowing Me, Knowing You (1977) *Kate Bush - Wuthering Heights (1978) *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (1979) 1980s *Fern Kinney - Together We Are Beautiful (1980) *The Jam - Going Underground/Dreams of Children (1980) *Roxy Music - Jealous Guy (1981) - Roxy Music's first no.1 *Shakin' Stevens - This Old House (1981) - Shakin Stevens' first no.1 *Tight Fit - The Lion Sleeps Tonight (1982) *Goombay Dance Band - Seven Tears (1982) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1983) *Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart (1983) *Duran Duran - Is There Something I Should Know (1983) - straight in. *Lionel Richie - Hello (1984) *Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (1985) *Philip Bailey with Phil Collins - Easy Lover (1985) *Diana Ross - Chain Reaction (1986) *Cliff Richard & The Young Ones - Living Doll (1986) *Mel & Kim - Respectable (1987) *Boy George - Everything I Own (1987) *Aswad - Don't Turn Around (1988) *Jason Donovan - Too Many Broken Hearts (1989) *Madonna - Like A Prayer (1989) 1990s *Snap! - The Power (1990) *The Clash - Should I Stay Or Should I Go (1991) *Hale And Pace And The Stonkers - The Stonk (1991) *Chesney Hawkes - The One and Only (1991) *Shaggy - Oh Carolina (1993) *The Bluebells - Young at Heart (1993) *Doop - Doop (1994) *The Outhere Brothers - Don't Stop (1995) *Take That - How Deep Is Your Love (1996) - eighth and final no.1 of the 90s. *Prodigy - Firestarter (1996) *Spice Girls - Mama/Who Do You Think You Are (1997) *Chemical Brothers - Block Rockin' Beats (1997) *Madonna - Frozen (1998) - straight in *Celine Delon - My Heart Will Go On (1998 - second time) *Run DMC vs Jason Nevins - It's Like That (1998) stops Spice Girls from achieving 7th consecutive no.1 with Stop. *Boyzone - When the Going Gets Tough (1999) *B'Witched - Blame It On The Weatherman (1999) *Mr Oizo - Flat Beat (1999) 2000-2005 *Madonna - American Pie (2000) *Geri Halliwell - Bag It Up (2000) *Melanie C - Never Be the Same Again (2000) *Shaggy ft Rikrok - It Wasn't Me (2001) *Westlife - Uptown Girl (2001) *Hearsay - Pure and Simple (2001) *Will Young - Anything Is Possible/Evergreen (2002) *Gareth Gates - Unchained Melody (2002) *Christina Aguilera - Beautiful (2003) *Room 5 Ft Oliver Cheatham - Make Luv (2003) *Britney Spears - Toxic (2004) *Usher Ft Lil' Jon & Ludacris - Yeah (2004) *Stereophonics - Dakota (2005) *McFly - All About You/You've Got A Friend (2005) *Tony Christie ft Peter Kay - (Is This Way To) Amarillo (2005) >2005 notables * Take That - Shine (2007) - 10th no.1 single * Estelle ft Kanye West - American Boy (2008) * Lady Gaga - Poker Face (2009) Category:March Category:Number 1 singles